


Not about the money

by Emiasly



Category: Pop Jam
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiasly/pseuds/Emiasly
Summary: Written by Stan





	Not about the money

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Stan

Radio brushed Stan's hair as they looked into each other's eyes under the cover of the night sky.   
"Where's my money, Radio?" Stan murmured quietly. "You promised me money for this. Can I have it now?"  
"Stan..." Radio said softly. "You won't get it. This isn't about the money."  
Stan spanked Radio's cheek, but softly so he wouldn't actually be hurt. "You promised me."  
Pulling out a gun from the inside pocket of his hoodie, Radio slowly aimed it at Stan. "I'm... I'm sorry. I have to do this."  
Stan slowly backed away, raising his hands in the air. His face turned pale as he said, "Please, you wouldn't... don't..."  
Radio's hands were shaking as he said, "Stan, it was never about the money. I just needed someone. And now it's over, and I can't... I can't let you tell a soul..." His voice quivered. "I'm sorry. "  
Stan put his hands down. "Fine then. Do it. But I was there for you, baby boy. You didn't have to say you'd pay me. I'd always be there for you, no matter what. You just have to let me."  
The two of them stood there, motionless against the night sky. Neither of them dared move.   
"Radio?" Stan asked quietly. "Can I hug you one last time?"  
Suddenly, Radio dropped his gun and grabbed Stan, bursting into tears. Stan slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, sighing. "It's ok, Radio. Everything's gonna be ok."  
"This was a mistake." Radio's body was shaking with sobs. "I never should have promised you anything."  
"Radio..." Stan pulled him closer. "Yeah, I'm pretty broke, but I didn't do it for money. If I really didn't want to I'd have turned you down."  
Radio calmed down a bit, feeling Stan's comforting grasp. "Then..." he gulped. "...why'd you do it?"  
Stan sighed. "Well, when you came to me, I knew you weren't just looking for a fun way to spend your money. You were lonely. You needed someone to be there for you. And... I couldn't imagine letting anyone taking advantage of you. I guess it's selfish, but..." Stan tucked his head against Radio's shoulder. "I couldn't have it be anyone else."


End file.
